


What Do You Live For (When You Have Nothing Left)

by Javelon



Category: Supernatural, jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javelon/pseuds/Javelon
Summary: The nephilim hunter, Ely, has had one bad hunt too many and this time her friend Chase isn't there to catch her as she falls





	What Do You Live For (When You Have Nothing Left)

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wrote this to work through some stuff mentally and picked my Supernatural OC and my favorite Septic ego to go on this rollercoaster with me.

Ely swirled her glass of whiskey absentmindedly, her thoughts miles away on her most recent hunt and the failure it had been. Oh sure she had killed the shtriga but not before it had claimed the lives of 5 kids.

 

Most wouldn't blame her. Shtrigas are rare and hard to detect let alone kill. But she was a nephilim. And those kids had died while she was in the town's library trying to figure out what was happening. What point was there in having angel blood if it couldn't help her detect a monster that was right under her very nose?

 

If one were to see her now they'd think the weight of the world sat on her shoulders as she downed her whiskey in one swallow. It would take an entire liquor store's worth of whiskey to actually get her drunk but she liked how it burned on the way down. Her eyes slid over the table looking for the bottle to pour another glass only for a picture sticking out from under a stack of books to steal her attention. Delicate fingers removed the picture like it was fragile and precious, which to her it was. Staring up at her was a younger, happier version of herself with her arms wrapped around a smiling young man beside her, his blue eyes shimmering with laughter from under his hat.

 

"Chase." She whispered, her fingers tracing over the man.

 

Memories fluttered through her thoughts of when they first met. She had been working undercover at a support group for suicide survivors, trying to track down the witch that had been stealing these poor people's lives to feed her immortality. She had spoken with Chase a few times, mostly to get information, though his smile always warmed her heart. He had been there by accident when she had confronted the witch, as he'd come back for his phone. The witch had gained the upper hand when she got distracted by Chase walking in and instead of fleeing, he had run to her aid, seemingly unfazed seeing the witch throw spells. Between the two of them they managed to kill the witch, upon which she invited Chase out for a drink to discuss what happened. 

 

She had been surprised to learn he had quite interesting family members, including a magician and a glitch entity. He had called the glitch a demon but having met Anti, Ely was able to determine that he wasn't a demon at all though she was unsure what exactly he was. They had chatted long into the night until the barkeep kicked them out and then they had exchanged numbers.

 

Chase had quickly become a great friend, being the first person Ely could truly confide in about her line of work and what she was. Hell he was her only friend really. Being a hunter meant she moved around a lot so she really only knew other hunters and even then most of them had died over the years from hunts gone wrong or the world had just become too much for them. A very common occurrence for hunters and a path she had been heading down herself before Chase breathed new life back into her.

 

He had needed someone to be there for him after his nasty divorce and she needed someone to need her so their relationship worked out well. She still couldn't believe his wife had left him for someone else cause honestly how could you betray such a sweet and loyal guy like Chase? And to take his kids that he obviously adored away from him too? She personally thought Stacy was a bitch though she never told him that.

 

Ely had lost track of how often he'd called her crying, speech slurred from drinking. She always would fly to him no matter where she was or what time and provide him as much comfort as he needed, murmuring soft encouraging words while running her fingers through his hair. When he'd calm down he would be embarrassed and try to make it up to her with movies or games and junk food. She always insisted he never needed to be embarrassed but she was always happy to spend time with him and would never turn down junk food.

 

It had been on one of these days when Stacy had called. Chase had shot up from her lap so fast, scrambling to reach the phone before it went to voicemail. Ely had to look away from the brilliant smile that lit up his face, a slight twinge of jealousy flaring up at never being able to make him smile like that. Stacy had wanted him to come back, said she was so sorry and that she and their kids missed him. Ely had forced a smile on her face when he had told her the news, happier than she had ever seen him before. She had joked that she hoped he didn't become a stranger now that he was getting his old life back. He had laughed and quickly promised that of course he wouldn't be a stranger! She had been his greatest friend through all this, there's no way he'd just stop hanging out with her.

 

Only that's exactly what happened. Two years of friendship swirled further down the drain with each one word text response and "Oh hey Ely, sorry I can't talk right now. Can I call you back?" She would always smile and say "Oh yea of course! Just give me a call when you're free." but she knew he would never call. And he never did. Over the past 6 months she had spaced her calls and texts out more and more. Now it had been two months since she'd attempted any sort of contact with Chase never reaching out to her either. She didn't begrudge him that though, despite how it hurt. She really was happy he had his wife and kids back. It was obvious she had worn out her usefulness and that she just wasn't needed anymore.

 

Ely blinked in surprise when wetness hit her thumb, a tear splashing on the photo. She had been so lost in her own head that she hadn't realized her eyes had grown wet with unshed tears. Setting the photo down, she wiped at her tears then picked up her angel blade that lay next to her. 

 

It wasn't rare for a hunter to decide they've had enough. Spending day in and day out fighting the creatures that goes bump in the night wore the soul like little else. There was just so much evil in the world and she felt like she was drowning in it. Chase had pulled her above the water for a time but she had slipped under again and she knew this time she wouldn't resurface.

 

This latest hunt proved to her that she had lost her value as a hunter. And since she had also lost her value as a friend and confidant she had nothing. She had no one. Which in a way she was grateful cause it meant she had no one to leave behind. She was just so worn, beaten down by the world to the point she wasn't even on her knees anymore. She just wanted peace, finally. But first she had one more thing to do.

 

Picking up her phone she typed up a short message.

 

"I just want you to know Chase, you've been the one bright spot for me in this world. I'm so glad to have had you in my life."

 

Hitting send, Ely then took up her blade and placed it at her heart. Bullets can't kill a nephilim. Only an angel blade can. This is the only way she can be free. Closing her eyes she remembered her parents. Her old hunter friends. Chase. Everyone she had lost in some way over time. With a deep breath she plunged the blade into her flesh. In her last moments of life she felt the crackle of energy as it severed her soul from her body and her wings disintegrating to dust before oblivion claimed her.

 

Her lifeless body slumped out of the chair, blade clattering to the floor before the room fell silent again only to be disturbed by a faint buzzing. On the table, Ely's phone lit up with an incoming call and a name flashing across the screen, Chase.


End file.
